1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motion picture reproducing apparatus and a motion picture recording/reproducing apparatus and more particularly, is applicable to apparatuses which use a plurality of index pictures composed of a series of motion pictures in time sequence to execute search processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various methods for searching desired storage data in a simple way have been proposed for motion picture recording and reproducing apparatuses such as video tape recorders (VTRs). For example, video tape recorders with a simple constitution allow data to be searched by repeating fast forward and reproducing operations while visually checking the position of the tape with a tape counter. Some other video tape recorders allow storage data to be searched, for example, by reproducing the magnetic tape in fast forward mode.
However, when fast forward and reproducing modes are repeated or when the tape is reproduced in fast forward mode, there is a problem that desired storage contents can not be searched in a simple way. Thus, a method for searching storage data using as references index signals recorded in control tracks formed in the longitudinal direction of a magnetic tape has been proposed. However, when fast forward and reproducing operations are repeated, when the tape is reproduced in fast forward mode, or when index signals are used for reference, it is difficult for users to intuitively determine the feed amount of the magnetic tape during the time needed for search.
It is a disadvantage of video tape recorders that search takes time while the magnetic tape is fast forwarded or rewound. In this case, allowing the current or target position of the tape to be visually and intuitively determined during search may provide a more user-friendly and convenient video tape recorder.
Further, there have been proposed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 229483/1989 and No. 214082/1990 in which a plurality of index pictures are extracted from the motion picture continuously recorded on the magnetic tape by the VTR for one frame unit, and a plurality of index pictures are reduced and displayed as a list on the CRT (cathord ray tube) display. However, in any these related arts, it is necessary that the number given on each picture is inputted from the key board as a means for selecting the desired picture from a list of a plurality of index pictures. Thus, since the desired picture can not be selected on the display picture directly and intuitively, there is a problem that the extremely complicated operation is required for user.
Also, in conventional controllers for video cassette recorders (VCRs), a method is used in which the movement of a tape is controlled by controlling a discoid jog dial and a shuttle ring provided on the circumference of said jog dial.
In this method, the jog dial is made capable of 360.degree. rotation with click actions at every predetermined angle, while force is applied to the shuttle ring to return it to the predetermined rotational position and the shuttle ring is made always to return to this rotational position.
Thus when VCR pictures are to be looked at frame by frame, for example, the jog dial is rotated to feed pictures one by one at each click action of the Jog dial. When the tape is fast-forwarded or rewound, on the other hand, the shuttle ring is rotated to fast-forward the tape or to rewind the tape at a speed corresponding to the angle of rotation of the shuttle ring.
In this type of controller, however, since the jog dial, having the function of click action, and the shuttle ring, having the function of returning to the center, are composed of separate operators, the entire device becomes large in size.
If such click actions and center returning actions could be controlled using a single operator, the operation would become much more convenient.
When such a controller is used as a remote control, one hand must be used to hold the remote control body, while the fingers of the other hand must be used to manipulate the jog dial and the shuttle ring. Besides this inconvenience, quick operation is difficult with such a controller.
Furthermore, in conventional jog dials and shuttle rings, since the rotational direction on the plane corresponds to the direction of the time axis, the direction of operation may deviate from the direction of human recognition of time flow.
Moreover, if this operator could perform other operators, such as operating the cursor displayed on the screen, as well as controlling the movement of the tape, functionality would be much improved.